Le journal
by Samuelle Pegasus
Summary: Dans un journal intime, il nous arrive de placer des pensées qui sont encore des secrets pour nousmêmes. Des pensées tellement profondes, que quand on les relit, on les trouves parfois effrayantes. Mais un journal intime peut aussi nous aider à nous révél


Salut tout le monde ! Ouais ouais, j'avoue, je suis fan des couples les moins communs…

Genre : Romance, Drame…

Couple : sandcest…héhé

Rating : T pour baiser langoureux

Disclaimer : Naruto n'est pas à moi !!!!! Si Naruto était à moi, eh bien je crois que Hayate serait du genre à mourir à tous les chapitres d'une mort un peu plus stupide chaque fois… (Enfoirés !!! Ils on encore tués Hayate euh !!! Pardon, je voulais dire Kenny !!!! XD)

En tout les cas, je vous souhaite la bonne lecture !!!!

C'est par un bel après midi chaud et ensoleillé que Kankurô rentrait chez lui le sourire aux lèvres. Il revenait d'une mission importante à Kiri où il avait dû aller proposer un accord de paix au Mizukage. Comme son frère le Kazekage avait prévu, il s'était presque fait rire au nez et une bataille avait éclaté. Et comme Gaara le lui avait ordonné si une telle situation se produisait, il les avait butés et étais partis ensuite. Ce qui se faisait sourire n'était pas tant de les avoir tués car il détestait ça, mais qu'il avait eu la chance de tester sa toute nouvelle marionnette faite de ses mains toute équipée. Elle était un charme. Certes il aimait bien Kuroari, Karasu et Sala… ( ???)Mais elle constituait à elle seule un danger public, une arme fatale. Il l'adorait pour ça.

Quand il rentra dans le palais où se trouvaient les différents bureaux des ninjas du vent, il vit immédiatement sa sœur qui accourut vers lui.

« Kankurô ! Heureuse de te revoir ici, petit frère ! Alors, cette mission ? » Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Gaara avait raison, mais ça m'as permis de tester ma nouvelle marionnette. Elle est un charme. »

« Ah, d'accord Tu serais mieux d'aller faire tout de suite ton rapport à Gaara, nous reparleront de cela à la maison, d'accord ? C'est juste que pour le moment je suis pressée… à tout à l'heure ! »

« D'accord, à ce soir ! »

Et il continua son chemin vers les appartements de Gaara après avoir salué promptement sa sœur. Cependant, un petit détail n'allait pas ; alors qu'il s'en allait, Temari put remarquer que sa démarche était étrange. Il boitait sévèrement de la jambe droite…

Kankurô toqua trois petits coups secs à la porte du bureau de son petit frère et entra. Trop captivé par ce qu'il faisait, il ne releva même pas la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Cela fit rire Kankurô qui toutefois était bien décidé à le sortir de ses pensées.

« Petit frère, je suis revenu ! »

Par la suite, tout se fit à une vitesse telle qu'il ne pu rien faire. Gaara sursauta et lâcha un cri de mort, puis il reçu une dune de sable sur la tête mais pu quand même entendre quand ce dernier tomba de sa chaise. Sa jambe lui faisait terriblement mal mais il trouvait tout de même l'énergie de rire de la situation. On le déterra finalement pour le prendre violement par le collet et le plaquer contre le bureau. Gaara était vraiment énervé mais ne semblait pas fâché pour autant.

« Combien de fois est-ce qu'il vas falloir que je te le répètes ?! Je-ne-te-considères-pas-comme-mon-frère ! D'accord ?! »

Kankurô soupira bruyamment.

« C'est bon, je suis désolé. »

Sur le coup, Kankurô s'en trouva déçu. Encore. Mais pourquoi son petit-frère le reniait toujours et cela même s'il avait fait la paix avec son passé et trouvé une raison autre que tuer les humains à son existence ?! Pourtant, il était normal (à la façon Gaara, on s'entend) avec Temari mais n'étais toujours pas capable de reconnaître Kankurô comme son frère. Il avait dû il jour mal prendre un commentaire qu'il lui aurait un jour fait, qui sait…Gaara pouvais être assez rancunier quand il le voulait.

Gaara le lâcha enfin mais Kankurô resta contre le bureau de pierre du Kazekage.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisait, Gaara ? »

Ce dernier vira au pivoine et rangea vite et très peu subtilement ce qui traînait sur son bureau soit…

Avait-il bien vu ? Un petit livre bleu avec sur la couverture un mignon petit raton laveur et les inscriptions « Mon journal » ?! Sur le coup, il fut tenté d'éclater de rire mais sachant qu'il y risquait sa vie, il se retint, ne faisant que tourner son attention vers autre chose en faisant mine de rien. Mais en voyant l'air qu'affichait Kankurô qui même s'il était un marionnettiste hors pairs demeurait un piètre acteur, Gaara su qu'il avait tout vu.

« Hum, Kankurô ? Permets-moi de te demander de garder ça pour toi, ok ? Si ça venait qu'à se savoir, je perdrais toute ma crédibilité. »

« Gaara ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

« C'est à tes risques et périls. »

« T'aurais pas pu prendre un truc un peu moins voyant ? Je veux dire, c'est mignon tout ça, avec le petit raton laveur et tout mais... »

« C'est justement. »

Il devait vraiment avoir été drogué ou bien être sous l'influence d'un quelconque jutsu de possession pour être aussi étrange. Pourtant, on lui avait dit que Yamanaka et Nara étaient loin de Suna par les temps qui courraient. M'enfin tout cela restait à résoudre.

« Très bien dans ce cas, voici le rapport, je t'ai tout mis par écrit. » dit-il en lui tendant un rouleau contenant son rapport. Gaara le prit et le déposa un peu plus loin sur son bureau, remerciant promptement Kankurô au passage. Ce dernier, croyant en avoir terminé avec son petit frère qu'il croyait devenu totalement cinglé, se leva et après avoir fait un salut dans les convenances, s'apprêta à se retirer mais juste comme il marchait vers la porte, un mur de sable s'interposa entre lui et la sortie. Il put par la suite sentir du sable le retenir doucement, presque délicatement par les épaules. Il prit peur. Mais où est-ce que Gaara voulait en venir ? L'ennemi avait-il prit possession de lui, ou si il voulait tout simplement le tuer pour s'amuser ?

Il prit son courage à deux mains et parla. Après tout, s'il avait à mourir, aussi bien mourir comme un shinobi digne de ce nom et non comme une mauviette qui se serait bêtement laissé mourir, non ?!

« Kazekage-sama, laissez-moi sortir. »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, seulement, des pas s'en venaient dans sa direction. Le sable le relâcha au niveau des épaules mais il fut aussitôt remplacé par deux mains qui le tiraient par en arrière, comme pour l'inciter à s'asseoir.

« T'inquiètes, il y a un fauteuil de sable derrière toi. »

À ses mots, Kankurô s'assit, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Le sable s'en alla d'autour de lui et le rouquin se plaça devant lui puis s'agenouilla.

« Ta jambe, tends-moi-la. »

« Oh euh…Non, ce n'est rien, t'en fais pas… »

Il essaya de se relever avec cette fois-ci plus de misère car la douleur revint en force et il eut beaucoup de misère à étouffer ce cri qui voulait désespérément sortir de sa bouche. Pour toute réponse, Gaara le rassit de force et prit sa jambe et releva son pantalon.

« C'est ton genoux, pas vrai ? »

« Euh…ouais. »

Gaara était bien décidé à savoir ce qui faisait tant souffrir le meilleur jounin de ses rangs. Quand sa jambe fut à moitié découverte, il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du genou enflé de Kankurô et laissa circuler son chakra dans le corps de l'autre…

« Vois tu, la dernière fois que je suis allé à Konoha, Tsunade-sama m'as gentiment enseigne quelques jutsu médicaux que je compte bien essayer aujourd'hui. »

« Et c'est moi ton cobaye ? Très bien… » se moqua presque Kankurô en enlevant son chapeau noir qui lui donnait l'allure d'un chat pour se passer la main dans ses cheveux châtains en bataille.

Gaara ouvrit enfin les yeux.

« Et tu continues à marcher même à ça, hein ? »

« Oui mais j'ai vraiment mal, j'ai failli m'évanouir tellement j'avais mal en revenant ici. »

« Je comprends, c'est brisé… »

Quand le jinchuuriki leva les yeux, ce qu'il vit lui donna presque des frissons ; c'est qu'il était rare de voir Kankurô dans cet état. Il détourna vite le regard, les joues couleur pivoine. Cependant, même s'il ne le regardait plus, il voyait encore le jounin dans sa tête, les yeux au plafond, l'air pensif, une main toujours dans ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça.. » murmura le marionnettiste, ''enchanté'' par ce que le jeune Kazekage venait de lui révéler.

Gaara osa relever la tête vers Kankurô, espérant cette fois-ci être capable de supporter son regard après ce qu'il venait de penser. Quand celui-ci se posa finalement sur lui, il le soutint sans siller.

Heureusement.

« Je vais tenter de ressouder tes os. »

« Tu en est capable ? »

« Tout à fait »

« Très bien vas-y, je suis prêt. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'être parfaitement à ton aise par contre. Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? »

« Eh ! Mais depuis quand est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit ? »

« T'es vraiment étrange. »

« Parce que je tiens un journal de bord et que je m'inquiètes pour toi ? »

« Pas tout à fait. Je dirais plutôt que c'est parce que ton journal intime est bleu avec un raton laveur dessus et que ça ne te ressembles pas tout ça, que tu ne cesse de dire que tu ne me considères pas comme ton frère mais que pourtant, tu t'inquiètes pour moi au point de me retenir dans ton bureau juste pour me soigner ! Et que…c'est assez difficile à croire que tu puisses t'inquiéter pour moi. »

À ces mots, Gaara se figea sur place. Pendant un bon moment, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa bouger ne serais-ce que le petit doigt jusqu'à ce que le Kazekage recommence à entreprendre ses jutsu médicaux.

« Tu poses trop de questions, Kankurô. »

« Euh…je peux en ajouter un autre ? »

Gaara soupira.

« Oui, vas-y. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu mets dans ton journal ? »

« Des choses qui ne te regardent justement pas. »

« Des trucs sur toi ? »

« Possible. »

« Quel genre de trucs ? »

« Des pensées, des souvenirs. »

Kankurô sourit en voyant que les joues du jinchuuriki devenaient plus rouges, et qu'il baissait la tête. Gaara était-il humain après tout ?

« Allez, ton genoux devrait être moins douloureux. J'ai réparé les os, les tendons et les ligaments. Tu devrais pouvoir marcher maintenant. Mais par contre il faut que tu fasses attention à ce que tu fais, ne pas trop courir ni forcer pendant les cinq premiers jours car c'est encore fragile. » Fit Gaara en se relevant.

Il tendit ensuite la main à Kankurô pour l'aider à se relever. Heureusement, il ne ressentait plus la douleur. Il sourit et regarda Gaara qui…qui avait encore l'air très étrange. Il le fixait des yeux, bien que son regard soit différent des autres, vide de toute cette haine et de cette envie de tuer. Cependant, quelque chose d'autre brillait plus que jamais. Son regard était fiévreux, ce qui lui parut effrayant. Puis l'une des mains de Gaara se posa sur sa joue, suivie presque immédiatement de l'autre. Il n'osait plus faire le moindre geste. Étais-ce parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire, ou si c'étais parce qu'il ne voulait pas le faire fuir ?! Mais peu importait la raison car le résultat était le même et il se trouvait incapable de faire le moindre geste. L'une des mains sur ses joues se mit à le caresser doucement.

« Kankurô… » Murmura le jinchuuriki alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement du marionnettiste. Ses paupières noires se fermèrent doucement sur ses yeux couleur de jade, tandis qu'il entrouvrait légèrement ses lèvres humides, cherchant celles du jounin.

Kankurô ne bougeait toujours pas. Quand il sentit les lèvres de Gaara contre les siennes, il se raidit. Il n'était quand même pas en train de l'embrasser ? Si ?

Devait-il le repousser ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir ce genre de relation avec lui. Il fallait qu'il le repousse et vite !

Mais d'un autre sens, les lèvres de Gaara étaient si douces et il embrassait si bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le repousser, et cela même s'il le fallait à tout prix.

Il sentait qu'il se détendait lentement. Non, idiot ! Il ne fallait pas ! Le repousser, voilà ce qu'il fallait faire ! Pourquoi refusait-il d'obéir à sa raison ?! Kankurô ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par ces lèvres enivrantes. Ses mains se posèrent sur la taille de Gaara et le rapprochèrent de lui davantage. Sa raison venait de céder le passage à cet étrange désir interdit qui l'enivrait. Quand les lèvres du rouquin quittèrent les siennes, il les rattrapa et les scella aux siennes. Voyant que Kankurô répondait énergiquement à son baiser, il se laissa aller entièrement à l'autre et bien vite le marionnettiste senti la langue de Gaara sur ses lèvres qui lui demandait le droit de passage. Il lui céda et pu très vite sentir sa langue chaude contre la sienne qu'il caressa doucement. Cela dura un certain temps mais ils durent arrêter bien vite car le souffle commençait à leur manquer. Ils se regardèrent longuement, haletant toujours du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger avec tant de passion. Les mains du jeune Kazekage étaient encore sur le visage de Kankurô et le caressaient amoureusement alors que le jounin caressait toujours le dos de l'homme en face de lui. Cependant, cela ne duras pas car Gaara s'écarta et se rendit à son bureau et ressorti son journal intime d'un des tiroirs. Il l'ouvrit et quand il fut arrivé à la bonne page, il se racla la gorge et en commença la lecture à voix haute.

« Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, j'ai envoyé Kankurô en mission loin d'ici, au pays des vagues mais même si je sais qu'il est le meilleur jounin de mes rangs même plus fort que mon propre sensei Baki, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de m'inquiéter pour lui. La mission que je lui ai donné est une mission particulièrement difficile où il auras peut-être même à affronter le Mizukage et bien qu'étant conscient de ses capacités, il n'en reste pas moins que depuis qu'il est parti, je ne veux plus que le voir revenir. J'essaie toujours de paraître fort et de faire comme s'il n'était qu'un jounin comme les autres, j'essaie même de me persuader moi-même qu'il n'est rien pour moi mais je crois qu'il est temps que j'arrêtes mes enfantillage et que j'agisse en grand garçon en étant honnête avec moi : Kankurô me fait triper. Fondre. Damner. Même si tout cela me fait mal, je dois l'avouer, je suis dingue de lui. Et à chaque fois que je l'envoie en mission, j'angoisse. Quand il revient victorieux, je l'aime encore plus. Quand il revient blessé, j'ai envie d'hurler. Et si un jour il lui arrivait de ne pas revenir, une partie de moi partirait avec lui. Par contre je ne mourrais pas, car je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait me voir mourir, alors je continuerais ma vie comme avant avec son souvenir comme une ombre bienfaisante sur mon cœur.

Et voilà que je joues les gars sensible et romantique…ha ! Ce que je peux être pathétique parfois…

M'enfin, il est toujours bon de se confier de temps à autres et là je crois qu'il était temps que je m'avoue certaines choses…C'est fou mais le simple fait de coucher des tabous comme ceux là sur papier me fait du bien.

En tout les cas, il va falloir que je parte car j'entends des pas qui se rapprochent. Sûrement Temari.

Merci encore une fois !

Gaara »

Kankurô resta bouche bée. Ce qui venait d'entendre, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. D'un sens il aurait tant aimé que cela puisse se réaliser, mais d'un autre sens, tout était arrivé si vite, c'était beaucoup trop inattendu ! Et surtout c'était impossible. Même si son cœur le désirait ardemment, lui…

Sa raison, ou son cœur ?

Sa raison, son cœur…

Sa raison, Gaara…

Il s'avança vers Gaara et une fois rendu derrière lui, senti une onde de folie passer en lui. Ce type était toxique. Il était dangereux. Mortel.

Il ne devait pas.

Non….

Il passa ses bras autour de Gaara et le serra contre lui. La main du jeune Kazekage se posa sur les bras du jounin alors qu'il commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis tout s'arrêta brusquement et il reparti comme il était venu.

Se tenant dans la porte, il murmura :

« Je suis désolé, Gaara. Je ne peux pas…»

Et il parti, laissant le jeune Kazekage sans le mot dans son bureau tout d'un coup si froid, si vide…

Alors vous avez aimés ? Oui ? Non ? JE VEUX VOS REVIEWS !!!!!!


End file.
